After The Party
by Aznaria
Summary: You've done it! The party was a success and things are winding down... or are they? Zen suddenly thinks that everyone should go out and have some more fun together. But what kind of fun will happen, exactly? And... with who? Rated M for all the best reasons, and please note that there will be multiple pairings in this story as the chapters progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Author here. I'm completely obsessed with MM lately. It's bad, real bad. This just kind of spilled out, so I hope you like. Things will pick up quickly in the next chapter... uhuhu.  
**

* * *

"Hey, everyone, I think we should keep this party going and head out somewhere!"

Zen was reaching his flute of champagne into the air with much of the RFA team sitting loosely around him at the table, who were each talking quietly amongst themselves before his outburst. Everyone except for Jaehee was present, who had been busy escorting the few lingering guests back to their cars.

"I'm in," chimed Seven, who peeked his head over the table from the floor where he was sitting on his laptop. The front of his dress shirt was beginning to wrinkle from his sitting angle and he had removed his tie which was draped around his shoulders.

"Where in the world do you expect us to go at such a late hour?" chided Jumin as he idly adjusted the cuffs of his pressed shirt. He had removed his dinner jacket, which was hung neatly over the back of his chair, and he was meticulously folding back his sleeves.

You were perched next to Zen on a chair in a salmon pink gown, dangling one of your strappy shoes from a cross-legged toe, when you lit up at his suggestion. His arm had been draped lazily over the back of your chair as you chatted with Yoosung who had been animatedly explaining a recent battle he had won in LOLOL before he cheered towards Zen.

"Yeah! Let's go! I wanna party, too!"

Zen gripped your shoulder gently to ask for a verbal response of your own, looking down with loving eyes. "Babe, what do you think?"

"Sure! I want to spend more time with everyone now that I'm finally here," you said while looking up at him, giving him a soft smile and leaning a bit against his chest as he gripped you.

"That's all I needed to hear, I know a great place nearby," he stated confidently, standing up suddenly and taking your hand. "Come on Jumin, let's take one of your ridiculous drivers and have some fun."

"I would at the very least suggest that we change into more comfortable attire first," Jumin interjected, looking a bit irritated. "Everyone brought a change of clothing, yes?"

Zen thought for a moment, looking over your dress and the rest of the group with an impatient sigh.

"I guess that's fair… let's say we meet out front in ten minutes after everyone's done dressing. The more comfortable and light, the better!" he called coyly as he led you by the hand towards one of the side rooms where you both had stored your things.

As you entered the room, he shut the door quietly behind you and slipped a hand around your hips, pulling you smoothly into an intimate hug and burrowing his face into the crook of your neck, his other hand slipping up the bare skin of your back to rest dangerously below the nape of your neck.

"Mmm, babe, I wish you didn't have to change out of this dress, it suits you so well," he rumbled against your skin, his soft lips pressing a deliberate kiss against the side of your neck, causing you to shiver.

You yelped and went a shade of pink at his movements, but reached your arms behind his back to grab at his coat with a giggle, pulling him tightly against you.

"Zen! I thought you said you were going to control yourself," you purred as you reached up on your tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before pushing lightly off his chest and turning away.

Zen pouted and clicked his teeth while running a hand through his hair, drinking in your form as you sauntered away from him and found your bag. You normally had no reason to wear such an expensive thing, but you wanted to make an elegant first impression on the group and for the guests in general. You did admit that it fit you perfectly, and you made a mental note to thank Jaehee later for offering the retailer's name to you in the first place.

"I'll be right back, and don't you dare peek," you flirted as you went to the other side of a changing screen, watching his eyes follow you eagerly as you slipped behind it.

"Aww, I won't," Zen said dejectedly but in good humor, "I wouldn't want to ruin any surprises too early. I'll just change over here in the open, I have nothing to hide! In fact, please feel free to watch~"

You laughed on the other side of the screen and slipped out of the dress, hanging it as neatly as you could so as not to wrinkle the delicate silk of the fabric. Standing in only a pair of cheeky black panties made you a little nervous with Zen so close by, so you peeked a little around the side of the screen and saw him bending forward into his bag away from you. It gave you a moment to secretly admire his form as he had removed his coat and turtleneck, the muscles in his back pulling deliciously as he grabbed something from his bag and stood again, his shoulders rolling in relaxation and his long silver ponytail slipping down his back. You withdrew silently behind the screen again, biting your lower lip and shaking your head to clear your mind of the vision. Gah, he was so much sexier in the flesh, it was distracting! You remind yourself to take another gulp of champagne before leaving.

You had gone without a bra for the silk dress due to the fit and didn't have to worry about that being an obvious fact due to the tailoring on the inside, but at Zen's suggestion earlier you decided to put one on for the rest of the night's activities. This undergarment complemented your panties and it slipped snugly against your ample breasts, safely and effectively cupping them into an alluring plunge of cleavage.

Your bag also contained a simpler garment than the silk ensemble and it was very comfortable – a soft black dress that came to about mid-thigh with small and alluring off-the-shoulder sleeves. It hugged your form gently without looking too salacious and it easily concealed the dark trim on the nude leggings that you pulled on underneath it. Without the dress on, you knew that your concealed wardrobe was incredibly sexy and it gave you hidden confidence as you slipped on a pair of low heels and walked out from behind the screen again to check yourself over in a mirror on the far wall.

From the side, Zen looked up and noticed you in front of the mirror fluffing your hair a bit, causing him to double-take and drop the shirt he was about to put on.

"B-Babe, that dress!" he said with dual amazement and incredulity, bending forward as he came towards you in an exaggerated movement as if he were trying to peer up along your legs and under your hem. You smirked and slid your hands down over your thighs protectively, giving him a playful glare.

"What's wrong? It's so comfy and soft, don't you like it?" You turned in his direction and tossed your hip to the side, crossing your arms and frowning.

Zen came up to you and loosened your arms, smoothing his hands upward and over your bare shoulders.

"Oh my god, you know that's a lie," he grinned, "you're so sexy! I don't want anyone else to see you like this, it would be a crime. I'd have to kill them all for looking! You're supposed to be for my. Eyes. Only."

He pretended to growl and dipped in towards the side of your neck again, kissing you three times in a line up to your ear as he emphasized his meaning, and you suddenly realized that he was still shirtless. Your hands ran up along the hardness of his arms and slipped him away from you again, the pinkness from before rising into your face again. You knew he could have easily overpowered you if he wanted to, but he was very respectful and let you gently push him back. You were just too shy yet to indulge him much with this kind of thing, especially in an unfamiliar place.

"Nnn, Z-Zen," you whispered with a shy giggle, "Again with the control!"

He grinned sheepishly and left a lingering hand on one of your shoulders, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I'll try to behave more; I know you're still shy. But it's so cute to watch you squirm," he cooed, kissing you on the forehead and returning to his previous visage of jealousy with a lower voice. "But really, do you have to wear that? You didn't pack anything else?"

You cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled, "No honey, this is what I brought. The only other things in my bag are toiletries and some sleep things, just in case." You trailed off a bit at the last few words, looking up at him from beneath your dark lashes.

He widened his eyes a little and quickly forgave the outfit commentary, deciding that nothing could be done about it after all and internally choosing to remember that implied promise in your eyes. He picked up his shirt from the floor and quickly pulled it on, black and wide-collared, adjusting it around his waist and above the silver belt buckle that held the black demin jeans over his hips. He leaned over into the mirror you were just looking in and played with his bangs a bit before giving himself a wink and turning back to face you. You could watch him all day.

"Okay, are you ready? Let's head out and meet the others, we're going dancing," he said animatedly, taking your hand softly and leading you back out of the room with a playful spin. You loved how quickly he could switch his expressions around and the exaggeration he was so apt to using in his movements and speech. It was all so fitting for an aspiring actor and it was endlessly fun to boot.

Upon walking together towards the foyer, you saw the rest of your friends already gathered around, including Jaehee who must have been coerced into coming along by the others once the guests had all dispersed. Maybe it was the extra confidence you felt in yourself, but you thought you noticed every male pair of eyes in front of you give you a quick once over as you approached. It must not have been your imagination, however, because Zen suddenly slipped a hand around your waist and pulled you into his side as he greeted the others.

"Took you guys long enough, you couldn't wait until later?" joked Seven as his eyes glinted from behind his glasses. You blushed a little at the insinuation while Zen scoffed.

"Hah, nothing like that happened, we would need all night for that," he bragged, squeezing your side gently, and causing a very deliberate sigh to issue from Jumin.

"Alright, that's enough. So where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could go to a nearby club for some dancing. We should be able to get a nice private booth thanks to a photoshoot I had with the owner a few months ago," Zen explained, hoping that everyone would be on board. "I might even be able to score some free drinks! Not that it would matter much with Mr. Chairman's son over here."

"Oh, I don't think I've ever been to a club before," said Yoosung in slight awe, interrupting Zen's stab at Jumin before they could start bickering. "It sounds fun, though."

"Yah, clubs are fun alright. But you have to watch out…" Seven said forebodingly in Yoosung's direction.

"For what?" Yoosung asked, a little worried.

"Well, you're really young," Seven started, adjusting his glasses a bit. "And there are older ladies who go to clubs looking for someone like you, y'know."

"Older ladies? For someone like me? But why?!" Yoosung asked incredulously, easily succumbing to Seven's trolling. You shivered as you tried to predict the crazy reasoning behind Seven's warning.

"Older ladies have a lot of cats," Seven said while cupping his hands into paws, beckoning towards Yoosung, "So they need someone young and energetic to take care of them all while they leave the house…"

"Seven, can you please stop your contrived stories for just one night?"

An exasperated Jaehee rolled her eyes at Seven as he pawed at Yoosung's shirt, mewling in a creepy older woman's voice as Yoosung backed away in horror.

"But I don't even know how to take care of cats!" he yelled, "Seven, you have to help me!"

Seven puffed out his chest and gave Yoosung and Jaehee a thumbs up. "Don't worry, just stick with me, Yoosung! We'll have a great time, no older ladies allowed."

You couldn't help but laugh out loud at this interaction, which helped to get everyone back on track.

"Alright guys, let's head out before it really gets too late. I'm going to finish my drink quickly and then let's go," you say as you leave Zen's side for a moment to fetch the rest of your champagne from the table nearby. As you walked away, you thought you heard the guys chattering amongst themselves, but you tried not to listen to what they were saying – all the attention is a little overwhelming and you're just not used to it despite your swelling self-confidence.

Meanwhile, back at the group…

"Zen, Jesus Christ in heaven, she's hot," Seven offered with an elbow into Zen's side, making the sign of the cross on his chest and receiving a smack in the head promptly following the kiss of his own fingers. "Tch, hey! That's sacrilege!"

Yoosung looked on around Zen as you walked away and nodded fervently in agreement with Seven, feeling like it was okay to chime in since the topic was being discussed. "I-I mean… it's not a lie…"

"Yoosung, it's rude to stare like that," scolded Jaehee, "Seven is a terrible example. Always be respectful to women." Though, from the side and secretly without notice, she couldn't help but glance over too.

"I agree with Jaehee. You are disgusting," Jumin added, scoffing at Seven and Yoosung. "Of course she is beautiful, but show some respect."

Zen suddenly felt a small bit of solidarity and regarded Jumin thoughtfully as he ruined it all by glancing in your direction. He clapped Jumin on the back, causing him to sputter a bit in surprise.

"Always a perfect gentleman, aren't we, Jumin?" he asked with a little too much friendship oozing from his words, a wide smile on his lips as he squeezed Jumin's shoulder hard. "You all better shut it and keep your comments AND EYES to yourself before I— "

"Okay, let's go!" you exclaim as you return, setting the empty champagne glass on an end table and linking arms with Zen. You didn't notice the slightly awkward atmosphere and the sudden silence at your return because your head was very warm from your quick drink, but it felt very nice to be so carefree as you stepped into the summer night air.


	2. Chapter 2

**I might move some of this chapter over to the first chapter eventually since a lot of it is intro material, but for now, I'm keeping it the way it is since it's all new content. Enjoy!**

As everyone was walking out of the party building, Zen called ahead to the club to ensure their table would be reserved. The car ride was comfortable and lavish, which was to be expected from using one of Jumin's luxurious limousines and Driver Kim. You settled into the leather cushions next to Zen, who had curled his arm around your shoulders to cuddle against you, pressing an innocent kiss to your bangs. You were calmed with a slight residual champagne buzz despite the excitement of going out with everyone, and you took a moment to look over your friends as a gentle jazz lilted through the interior of the vehicle.

Yoosung had changed back into his usual hoodie and was sitting across from you talking with Seven, who was in a red cotton v-neck with dark corduroy pants. They looked extremely casual, Yoosung especially, when contrasted with the finely-dressed Jaehee and Jumin to your left.

Jaehee had kept on her matte black pencil skirt from before and sported a feminine, emerald green blouse which laid silkily around her torso while Jumin had on an eggshell white button-down complete with thin vertical striping and pressed black trousers. Always dressing to impress, you mused internally, but you did admire their chic and urban sense of style. Jumin was chatting about work to Jaehee, who had retrieved a small notepad from her shoulder bag and began jotting down notes with a curt nod in his direction.

"Hey, we're supposed to be having fun, not working," you said towards Jaehee, nudging her shoulder and pouting in Jumin's direction. "Why not let Jaehee relax for once?"

Jumin pushed a stray tuft of fringe out of his face as if he couldn't be bothered with your chastisement, resting his chin on a hand behind the back of the car seat and turning to face you both. "When I think of new work ideas, I must tell Assistant Kang right away so that I do not forget. We can have fun after she takes note of it."

"I have it all here, Mr. Han, do not worry," responded Jaehee. "We can discuss the finer details of the, um, cat-patterned trouser sock design when we're back at the office."

"Good," responded Jumin, "I think it will be a well-received product."

"I'll buy a pair," mused Seven from the other side of the car. "Will they have Elly's face on them~? If they do, I'll buy four pairs."

"As I've said before, do not nickname her. Although Elizabeth the 3rd has a perfect feline face, I would not want to do her a disservice by including her image on a bendable piece of fabric, let alone one that is meant to be concealed. Her beauty would not be appreciated."

Jumin was talking while pulling out his phone, and you laughed to yourself as you imagined him texting his cat. It was more likely that he was texting his attendant who had stayed in his apartment to watch Elizabeth the 3rd while he and Jaehee were out for the party. You wondered if he was secretly a bit stressed though to be out with everyone, because he generally didn't bring up cat projects unless he was worried about something or overburdened. You didn't have much time to think on that, though.

"Ugh, enough with the cat talk," pleaded Zen, who peeked out of the tinted car window at the passing cityscape. "We're just about here."

Almost as if on cue, the car began to slow as it pulled around to the front of a dark building with white neon accents lining its industrial façade. From the outside, it looked well-manicured and a small line of people stood outside in front of a velvet rope.

"This place is really great. Jumin, you've been here before too, haven't you?" Zen asked.

"Yes, I attended a business meeting on the second level with Assistant Kang. I don't know that I'm particularly fond of the rest of the establishment, but that floor was acceptable," said Jumin as Driver Kim appeared at the door and opened it for everyone.

"Second level?" you asked, looking at Zen. "Is the place that big?"

"Oh yeah, there are three floors with a different vibe and theme on each level. It's pretty sweet, I'm sure you'll love it here," he bragged, preparing to exit the car after Yoosung and Seven.

As he stepped out, he took your hand gently and helped you out and onto the street where you could get a better look at the line in front of the club. Most of the female patrons in line turned and began watching Zen, which was to be expected in public, but you still didn't like it very much. There were people dressed in various outfits ranging from business casual, like Jumin and Jaehee, to typical casual club clothes, and there were even some people dressed in much more showy items like that you would find at a rave. You nudged Zen as you stared at a girl wearing neon green leggings with glowing bracelets around her wrists and neck.

"I didn't know there would be a rave," you questioned in a surprised voice, pointing out the girl and her similarly-dressed friends.

"Oh, yeah, the basement level can get pretty crazy," he laughed, "we don't have to go down there if you're not interested. The main level is your typical club atmosphere where I assumed we'd be and the second level is more subdued for executives and businessmen. I'm sure Jumin would steal away to that place if it weren't for the rest of us."

"You're right," Jumin asserted as he exited the car behind the both of you, "but I am going along with this on the premise of everyone getting to spend some more time together since we won't have this opportunity often."

"TO THE RAVE!"

At that moment, you saw Seven grab Yoosung by the arm in front of you and dart with an imaginary hat tip behind the front door attendant, who vaguely nodded and jotted something onto his clipboard as they passed by. Some of the guests in line cheered recklessly at them for their bold maneuver.

"Well, there goes that sentiment," you laughed, watching Jumin rub his temples and gesture to Driver Kim to wait around the block for everyone, who bowed and left promptly.

"Don't worry, we have a place reserved inside on the first level," Zen said as the rest of the group walked towards the door guard. He looked to Jumin and Zen through his dark sunglasses and gave a nod, jotting more notes down before stepping to the side and allowing you through the narrow entrance. There were small cheers from girls in the front of the line as Zen came closer, and you were sure there were also some sharp whistles for Jumin. You felt very out of place suddenly, but did notice that a few of the guys in the crowd had turned to look at the commotion and were sizing you up as well. You turned away from them and clung to Zen's arm a little, suddenly very aware of yourself and wanting to get inside quickly. Zen chuckled a little, probably thinking the gesture was cute, and huddled you through the doorway inside.

"Sorry, we're all used to this for the most part. The curse of beauty~" he said dramatically, offering fan service through a small wave and a wink to the crowd as he followed behind you.

You stepped into a small room, which had a coat check and two sets of stairs that led to both the upper and lower floors on either side of a set of closed double doors. This seemed like more of a hotel lobby than a club when you looked at the plush maroon carpeting and the gold trim along the walls, and you couldn't hear music anywhere.

As if knowing your initial impression, Zen said "It always amazes me how well they soundproofed the main lobby for their business guests."

He led the group towards the double doors between the stairs and as he opened it, there was a hallway much darker than the last room you were in and you began to pick up a baseline coming from the far end. There were strips of white light along the floor and ceiling leading you towards the next door along with black and white photographs on alternating sides of the hall depicting dancers in mid-movement. It was surprisingly stylish, making you wonder how the rest of the interior would look at this change in design from the first room. To your surprise, Zen pointed towards one of the photos and grinned.

"That's one of me," he stated proudly, his chest puffed a bit, and everyone stopped to look at it more closely.

His lower body was facing away from the camera, his right arm in the air has his hips were jutted to the side. His other arm was thrown loosely behind his back in movement as if he were in mid-spin and his torso was curved just enough so that you could see the bare muscles of his upper chest. He had on a sheer white button-down shirt that was thrown open in action, and he looked towards the ground with a swish of his silver ponytail. The lighting was dramatic behind his form, causing his whole body to be outlined in white light while the rest of him was draped in shadow. The highlighting along his musculature was superb, and you swore there was a light sheen of moisture glinting off his skin as well. Holy hell.

You blushed in wonder as you turned back to him, his face in a proud grin as he waited for your feedback with an eager expression.

"I see now why they treat you so well here," you said in awe, and you tucked your head against his shoulder in a bashful way, unsure if you would ever get used to his natural beauty.

"Zen, this is glorious," you heard Jaehee mutter in reverence, snapping you out of your daze, and she took out her notepad to quick jot down a note. "I'm reminding myself to contact the owner of this establishment and request a printed copy. The, er… the fans would absolutely adore it," she added quickly, tucking the notepad into her bag and adjusting her glasses.

"I might be able to get you one myself, even autographed!" Zen gloated as he began leading everyone back on track, satisfied with the responses he received. "I'm sure you loved it too, Jumin," he added with a wink.

"It is an aesthetic, well-taken photograph," Jumin offered, turning away as soon as he could to follow behind with Jaehee. He seemed glad to be leaving it behind, following quickly behind yourself and Zen.

Zen opened the far doors and you could feel the bass resonate in your chest as the music was now clearly audible from within. There was a massive dance floor in the center of the expansive room with small sets of stairs leading down to it, and all sorts of lighting effects grazed the area and the dancers. Dozens of bar tables and plush, stark white rows of benches surrounded the dance floor, and there was a brightly-lit bar top to the left side with hundreds of liquors lining the illuminated back wall. You were instantly excited and began swaying a bit to the beat of the infectious bassline as Zen gently tugged your hand forward.

"Follow me, the VIP tables are up in the loft," he said while pointing out the ledge you hadn't noticed overlooking the main room.

You weaved through the crowd together and headed up a set of steps that opened to an elaborately-decorated loft, which was sectioned off by another guard who waved you through without issue. The table you took was seated behind a wall protrusion on its own and had a white couch that wrapped around a steel table along with a few white-topped stools. The music was only slightly less intense here and people were dancing along the edges of the loft as you made your way over to it, a second bar situated somewhere on the other side of the wall that separated your table and space from the others. It was a relatively private area, though you could easily see down below to the dance floor when you walked over to the railing.

"I will get the first round of drinks," Jumin said as he made his way around the wall towards the bar. He seemed a little out of his element but didn't look half-bad under the club lights with his bright white shirt. Jaehee sat on the couch with you and Zen plopped down at your other side, entwining a hand with yours and sitting back into the cushions.

"So, what do you guys think?" he asked you both, grinning widely as if he had made a great accomplishment.

"It's… certainly energetic, but I don't hate the atmosphere," Jaehee concluded. She looked intrigued despite her conservative demeanor and you hoped you could have fun with her after a drink or two. She was always so serious and reserved and you thought it would be great to get her to open up. "I hope the two boys are okay downstairs," she added, seemingly always worrying about something.

"Haha, they shouldn't get into too much trouble. We can check on them later if it gets too late and they don't show up," Zen said. "What about you, babe? Will you dance with me later?"

Zen had been quite active next to you despite the proximity of Jaehee and the public atmosphere of the club. He slid closer to you, moving to put an arm around your shoulders, his thumb running softly over the exposed area. When he spoke to you, his face was so close that you could feel the warmth of his breath on your cheek and ear and his hand in your own was resting flirtatiously along your upper thigh. You knew that dancing with him would probably lead to some intense situations, and just imagining it made you press your thighs together a bit in anticipation, jostling your hands farther down your leg away from your lap.

"I want to take Jaehee down with me first after a drink," you said to him as you shifted discreetly in your seat. You looked up at him with a meek grin and he sighed in acceptance, flashing you a secret smile.

"Alright, I know how you girls always seem to want to disappear together. Help her have some fun. But don't forget to spend the rest of the time with me," he murmured, bending down to kiss your temple. "And don't let any other guys come near the two of you, either!"

He took the quick chance to move further down and whisper into your ear something about wanting to see – and feel – you dance on him when Jumin came back with a tray of drinks. You laughed and leaned into Zen, trying to ignore the fact that your body was quickly rising in temperature in this situation and taking the drink that Jumin passed to you in secret thanks. You thought you may as well order a second while you were at it with the way things were going.

"These cocktails were the bartender's VIP recommendation, so they should be acceptable despite their distinct lack of wine on this floor," explained Jumin with some distaste, setting down the small tray he had been holding and taking a seat next to Jaehee. It was interesting to see him in a serving role, all things considered. Zen scoffed at the drinks, however.

"Ugh, I don't really like hard liquor," he complained, standing to go to the bar for his own drinks. "I like cheap beer or malt drinks right out of a can or bottle. I'll be right back, I know they have one of my favorites here" he said quickly, kissing the back of your hand and scooting out behind the wall.

"Suit yourself~!" you called back to him as you swirled the drink in your hand, watching an effervescent foam just barely form along the surface. It smelled light with sour citrus notes and a line of rosy syrup sat on the bottom of the glass, creating a cool gradient effect. The taste was addictive and whatever alcohol had been shaken into it was professionally concealed by the other flavors. It felt dangerous and fun.

"Mmm, this is really good," you said to the others, watching Jaehee also take a sip and nod her head in agreement.

"I'm more partial to wine, but this has a nice zest to it," she agreed, looking around at the lights and dancing a little in her seat, though it was a little robotic and seemed almost forced.

Zen returned shortly with a couple of bottles of some bitter-smelling malt drink and a grin while everyone made small talk amongst themselves.

As you were nearing the end of your drink more quickly than you thought, you decided to split the remaining drink up between Jaehee and yourself, who was on an even pace with you. It didn't take long before you were both laughing together and secretly discussing one of Zen's musicals, the effects of the drinks helping to quell any awkward tension that had lingered between the group members.

You felt great. After all the issues that had transpired over the last few days, you thought that a break was especially deserved. The drinks from the party along with the glasses that Jumin brought over were doing their job in loosening you up, and you began to feel antsy just sitting in your seat. As you talked with Jaehee, you could tell the subtle changes in her demeanor as she continued to drink with you. Her words were a little less recorded, and there were even times when she burst out in an embarrassing fit of laughter without thinking to appear self-conscious afterwards.

Jumin and Zen had been casually discussing the cat food photo shoot he had agreed to a few days previously when you stood and took Jaehee by the hand, telling the guys that you were bringing her downstairs to dance. She giggled uncharacteristically at your lead and bowed out to Jumin apologetically, who waved her on without concern and continued his thought to Zen. The boys looked relaxed as well, Jumin especially as he leaned comfortably against the cushions in a more slouched position than you would have expected. It was strangely elating to watch everyone behave so differently than you were used to; then again, you had not known everyone for terribly long, either. You wondered how Yoosung and Seven were doing and you smiled as you couldn't imagine a crazier Seven than what you had witnessed in some of the chatrooms in the past.

"Don't get too crazy down there, you two," Zen called out, waving you on, and you blew him an exaggerated kiss as you turned around the wall.

Ah, you really were feeling fantastic, you could feel the tension melting away as you led Jaehee down the stairs to the main level. The song had just begun transitioning too and it picked up to a strong, rhythmic beat that felt energizing.

"I have never danced in a place like this," called out Jaehee as she moved to walk next to you, pressing her arm against you to avoid hitting other people. "I have only learned ballet as a child because I was encouraged to pick a feminine hobby at the time."

"I don't go out much like this myself, but I have been to clubs with friends a few times," you called back to her. "You don't really think about it when you do it! Everyone just dances and tries to have a good time."

Looking around at the other people as you approached the dance floor, it didn't look like there was a set rhyme or reason behind their movements. Everyone was just moving fluidly as their bodies allowed, the music guiding the pace. You let the music saturate yourself too, and soon you were bobbing easily through the crowd to find a nice spot in which to dance. You spun Jaehee towards you and guided her a bit to show her what to do, her expression both cheerful and concerned. She seemed to want to try and remain rigid or flow into a more scripted movement, but you tried interrupting her every time you noticed.

"Here, watch me!" you called out towards her in a laugh, flipping your hair around wildly and gliding your arms and hips around to the bass in soft movements. You took small steps in place as you wove your body to the beat, letting the music guide and inspire your actions. Jaehee cheered a bit as she watched you, a little wide-eyed and excited, but she wasn't quite joining in as much as you had hoped. The music was too good though and you easily lost yourself in it, making a territorial circle around Jaehee with your dancing and making her giggle at you. Something was… weird though.

With her watching you, something suddenly felt a little different and your movements became a little more sensual as you tried to coax her towards you to try dancing herself. Her face was flushed from drinking, her glasses a little askew, and you thought she was surprisingly cute as she began trying to mimic your previous movements. It normally would've been amusing to watch, but you kept catching her timid glances and whenever you did, you felt something well up inside of your chest. Maybe it was the drinks, you figured, but you felt the welling remain there and it slowly spread out through the rest of your body. So weird, you thought, and your body felt more sensitive as you realized the space between yourself and Jaehee, wanting to close it all of a sudden.

Boldly, maybe due to the anonymity of being in a crowd, or maybe due to the alcohol, you turned Jaehee around with a gentle spin and pulled her back up against you, slipping your hands along her arms to guide her. You felt electrified and comforted all at once as she slid against you, a much stronger reaction than you were anticipating from such a simple gesture.

"Try to relax your body more, be more fluid," you suggested to her, using your torso and hips to push her into a more rhythmic posture. "Listen to the bass and try to time your movements with each sound."

Jaehee eased against you and accepted your direction, and you could tell she had closed her eyes as she tried to focus on the music. Her body felt very warm even through your clothes, and her soft curves were very comfortable and carnal as you moved together. At some point, however, it became difficult to discern your intentions behind the proximity that you kept with her. You were feeling more strange by the moment, as if tiny pinpricks were spreading throughout your body and causing you to become hyperaware of your surroundings, especially the feeling of her body. It felt… really good. Better than it should, maybe. Were you feeling the alcohol a little too much?

Jaehee turned around and let your hands slip from her arms, her expression oddly serene as she began attempting to dance on her own. You felt a little lonely at the gesture, but you couldn't stop watching her either. She had gotten into a pretty good rhythm with her hips and she was swirling them around in little circles, taking small steps and bends with her legs as she ventured around you. She looked over at you and reached out an arm, calling you back in a fluid movement, and you slipped in to face her this time, gliding your body along hers in a snakelike way.

"You're getting pretty good at this," you breathed, "you must be a fast learner!"

She grinned at you, letting her eyes drop as your legs intertwined and she saw your bodies colliding. Her eyes held a foreign glint in them as she watched, and she took both of your hands in hers to twist your fingers together, raising them up and undulating her chest against yours in a very soft, suggestive way. Whoa.

The heat rose to your face and Jaehee's boldness was both unexpected and sexy as hell. You felt very shy for a moment and decided to use the opportunity to turn your back against her this time, keeping up the rhythm of your dance together so as not to be too abrupt about it. There were more people pressing in towards you both as well, so the area was shrinking rapidly. But relief did not come in the way that you had anticipated because Jaehee's hands were suddenly all over you, smoothing along your hips and pressing her chest against you from behind. This touch was surprisingly liberating for you, and you relished in her gentle ministrations.

"I'm feeling a little… strange," Jaehee whispered against your ear, her voice strangely heady and seductive. "Do girls normally dance like this? Do you… like this, too?"

You nodded without speaking, understanding the conflicting emotions that she was trying to convey without outright needing her to say it. It was getting bad, too; Jaehee was rapidly becoming very daring. You felt as though you were the only two dancing with the way that she was manipulating your movements, and to be fair, the wall of people surrounding you did offer some semblance of privacy. As you peered around, you thought you saw a few pairs of people dancing in similar proximity, so it didn't seem strange in this atmosphere. Or, at least, that's what you would use to convince yourself that everything was still going along at a pace that seemed appropriate for close acquaintances. That thought was extinguished promptly, however, when Jaehee became even more intrepid.

She had suddenly slid her thigh between yours and was pulling your hips onto it, encouraging you to dance on it. You obliged the gesture without thought and arched your back, sliding your ass along her leg and into her lap, pulling her abdomen closer to you by reaching behind and pressing her into you. She sighed and burrowed into your neck, her breath hot and citrus-scented, which was incredibly arousing. You were becoming tightly wound dancing with her and before you knew it, you had turned around again to face her, slipping your hands around her waist and leaning into her ear.

"Jaehee, are you having fun?" you asked in a purr, your lips catching against the skin below her earlobe. You felt her body weaken in response and she pulled you tightly against her, nuzzling your face to the side as she went for your neck with a small nod. Her lips pressed hungrily against you, leaving a hot trail of kisses down your shoulder, one of her hands weaving up into the back of your hair to keep you there as you unknowingly moaned out in response. This was all just too much, your body was shuddering with pleasure and need in Jaehee's arms, and you were suddenly very aware of a building heat within you.

The colors of the lights danced behind your eyelids and Jaehee's body rocked against you, swaying your head from side to side, her hands slipping down the front of you to glide over your breasts and stomach. Your breathing hitched at her action, her face displaying a look of pure passion as she pulled back to gaze at you, which inspired you to explore her form in similarly shocking ways. Your hands slid behind her, one lingering to rub along the silky fabric of her blouse at the dip of her spine and the other reaching a bit farther down to grip her ass, which was firm and supple. You thought to yourself how beautiful and lithe her body must look unclothed, thoughts that you had never had about a woman before, but your body was seemingly making its own rules now.

"Nnn, MC..." Jaehee bit her lip longingly, pressing her lap warmly against you as you massaged her. "I don't know what is happening to me." The music seemed to resound in your head and body as you let Jaehee's words wash over you, clinging to her desperately now. You caught the gaze of a nearby guest who was staring at you both as you erotically moved together, pulling the girl he was dancing with closer to his lap and smirking at you. For some reason, this also excited you and you gave him a flirtatious smile as you turned Jaehee's back towards his direction, gliding your hand lusciously up and along her ass in a teasing motion. The guy bit his lip and made a desperate expression, pressing hard against the girl he was with. She turned to face him again and laughed, kissing him on the cheek and pulling him into a different direction through the crowd and out of sight. Jaehee quivered at your touch and breathed deeply into your shoulder, resting her forehead there for a moment. When she pulled back, you could feel the moisture that was clinging to her head, and she looked at you dizzily with a smile, snapping you out of your reverie a bit

"Jaehee… are you okay?" you asked her, sliding both of your hands along her into a chaste hug as you pulled her back to look at her face. She was very flushed now and her eyes were half-closed as she swayed to the beat, trying to draw closer to you again and nodding gently in indication that she was okay; but, she didn't look that way. You didn't want to stop dancing with her, and your body still urged you to stay close to her in a peculiar way, but she looked like she needed some water and a few minutes to rest. You took her hand and led her through the crowd of dancing people and over to a row of empty benches, setting her there gently. She sighed deeply as she set herself back into the cushions, gazing up at you with a wondrous, serene expression.

"Ah, I think I feel too good…" she mumbled, "I've been doing weird stuff." The way she spoke was endearing and you could barely hear her, but you laughed as you tousled her hair a bit, smiling down at her. You had intended to leave her for a moment to get some water for you both, but suddenly you gasped as you felt a presence too close behind you – thankfully, it was only Zen.

"I finally found you guys!" he said loudly over the music as your heart beat hard in your chest from the surprise. His hand rested on the small of your back as he looked over at Jaehee, who was nearly passed out on the couch. He became concerned at once.

"Hey, Jaehee? Aww, maybe she had too much to drink. You probably danced with her too much," he said with feigned chastisement. You were still moving faintly to the beat of the music as his hand was on you, his wide fingers taking the time to slide against the fabric of your dress. His touch was heavenly and exciting all at once and you leaned into it eagerly.

"Ooh, I'm glad you're still as energetic as when you left!" he called out at you, dramatically moving his hand as if he were controlling your movements and you grinned, following his hand with your hips to the music. He slid his hands along your arms and slipped behind you, dancing gently against your back and easily matching the rhythm of your hips, and you wondered if Jaehee felt like melting too when you had done this similar thing to her not too long ago. It made you breathless as he moved softly along your body, but as quickly as you thought it had happened, the feeling of his body left you wanting again.

"Save your energy for when I get back, I think I want to take Jaehee out to the car to rest for a bit. I know there were some bottles of water out there, Driver Kim can look after her while we keep the party going," Zen explained, moving towards Jaehee with an outstretched hand as he coaxed her to stand. She sighed deeply again at the feeling of Zen pulling gently on her wrist, and as he lifted her to scoop her under one of his arms, she allowed him to support her with a dreamy smile as she looked over his form.

"Spicy Jalapeno dreams for me…" you thought she said with a small hiccup as she stood, but she brought her hand to her mouth suddenly and pursed her lips. Uh oh.

"Zen! I think Jaehee's not feeling well—!" you called out to him quickly, and it would've been too late had he not nimbly bent her to the side towards a trash can that was sitting next to the benches she had just been on. She let herself be sick for a moment, but coughed and raised her hand up in a thumbs up gesture, causing a few bystanders to cheer and clap for her. Zen laughed along with you, but his eyes were still a little concerned as you went to a nearby table and grabbed some napkins to hand her.

"Alright, come on, I'm taking you out to the car. MC, I'll be right back, go wait upstairs with Jumin," he said in a fatherly tone. Jaehee, who had finished wiping her mouth, allowed Zen to help her stand again and she moved to leave. She looked over at you as she walked by with a conflicting expression, one of longing and embarrassment, but you took her hand softly as she passed and squeezed it a little, grinning in her direction. She smiled back and sighed and you watched the pair huddle towards the door for a moment, thinking to yourself. What a crazy experience… and yet despite all the commotion, you didn't feel sick or run down at all like Jaehee; in fact, you were positively brimming with energy. Maybe Jaehee was more of a lightweight than you thought despite her love of wine, you mused to yourself, and you made your way back up to the loft to meet back up with Jumin and wait for Zen's return.

You couldn't help but dance on your way back up, smiling at countless others as you passed them by and gliding against them softly as you moved towards your destination, easily slipping back into your own mind. Something about tonight was amazing, felt amazing, and you were excited for what was yet to come. You felt more open now, more open with Zen, and thoughts began creeping into your mind involving the possibilities of the future after he returned to you. Your lower back still seemed to resonate with the heat of his hand and you shimmied a little at that lingering sensation, feeling so deliciously sensitive since some indeterminable time ago. It was crazy how your body was feeling, like there was a current running along your skin and any touch that encountered you sent you sighing with pleasure. Those drinks were amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

As you approached the table again behind the wall of the loft, you waved to Jumin and slid next to him on the couch. He flicked a small smile at you and had been watching the lights of the club as they moved around the room.

"Zen had to take Jaehee to the car. She must have had too much to drink and ended up getting sick," you told him. "I don't know how long he'll be but she just, uh, lost herself in one of the trash cans downstairs." Jumin chuckled a little at that, which was unlike him.

"She was never the best at holding her wine, so I am not surprised. I know she wanted to have a good time with you tonight, so I did not caution her like I normally would have. Did she dance?" he asked with an amused expression, strangely avoiding your eyes throughout your small conversation with him.

"Yes, we danced the whole time together!" you said excitedly, remembering certain events and secretly reliving some of them in your mind as you looked at the table, spotting another couple of glasses that looked untouched to the side. "Oh, did you order more drinks?"

"Yes; while Zen was pawing all over you, I thought that you might like another drink when you came back upstairs to help prepare for his inevitable advances in the future. I also thought I may as well take a second," he said with a small wiggle of the glass in his hand. He moved the ankle of one of his legs up to his opposite knee, slouching a little into his seat in a comfortable position. The way his shirt clung to his upper chest but relaxed neatly at his waist gave you a clear mental image of the angular form of his torso, and for some reason you suddenly found this fact extremely enticing. He was looking out over the edge of the loft out into the sea of people below, and the multicolored lights that darted across his face were reflected glossily along his dark gray eyes. It was as if you had developed some acute sense of vision the way your eyes traced him and absorbed the smallest details – the angle of his fingers as they gently held his drink, a large and slender palm shadowing over the glass, the way the musculature in his forearm that supported that hand was slightly taut… you shook your head a little and took a hearty draft of your new drink, unsure about these new thoughts. This was Jumin, after all. But he too looked a little out of sorts, being so relaxed and distracted. He had said this was his second drink, so maybe he was hoping to loosen up as well.

The song resonating in the club transitioned over into a sexy, deep house melody and it made you dip into your mind as you sat and waited for Zen's return. Was he taking longer than he should have? Maybe Jaehee had fallen into a worse state as she was led outside. You hoped she was okay and even dared to wish that she would be okay to return for more dancing after a short rest. You did not easily dismiss the emotions that had overtaken you while you had been dancing, the warmth from before still emanating from within your chest and sending tendrils through your limbs. The song itself was seemed to be amplifying the feeling, your heartbeat jumping in excitement at the music.

You felt heat pooling in your lap, looking over at Jumin somewhat guiltily as if he may have noticed somehow, but he was still training his eyes away from you in favor of the lofty scenery. That seemed strange to you, but you didn't dwell on that thought for long. For some reason, you were remembering the way he spoke after watching him take a sip of his drink. It was always a calm, low voice that spoke to you during the sparse phone calls you had received over the last two weeks, one without much emotion. But it had a depth to it, a mystery that was charming. Why were you so tuned into him right now? First it was Jaehee, and now this? He was so easily ignoring you as well, maybe not outright, but with his body language. It made you feel a little impatient, neglected, and you craved attention right now. It felt as if your body was aching to be touched, the central air of the club flowing gently along your exposed shoulders, tickling the barely identifiable hairs there. You rolled your neck a little, moving your hair off to one side in exasperation. You wanted to dance too, and Zen was taking so long to come back.

Without thinking much about it and deciding a bit too easily that Zen would take more time to arrive, you decided to test Jumin's evasion and indulge yourself in the music. You stood up and slinked across the loft area to the railing that allowed visibility to the dance floor below. You felt as if you could tangibly tell every time the neon lights swept across your body and the lights themselves left fading trails of color in their wake, an eerie phenomenon that you hadn't experienced before now. You didn't think much on it though and you turned suddenly, your body not allowing you to forget your initial intentions to dance as your eyes easily found Jumin. He looked as though he had watched you stand up and he looked down at his glass for a moment as your eyes caught, as if he were unsure if he wanted you to know that he noticed you. But after taking a long draft of his drink and setting it on the table, he looked up at you boldly again in curiosity, sitting up a little with both feet on the floor now as if he were anticipating something. This excited you, knowing that he was waiting for something. But what to give him, you mused inwardly, and you backed towards the edge of the loft.

With your eyes flashing a sultry glare into Jumin's, you slowly slid down along the corner of the loft's railing, reaching your hands up to slip them along the steel support as you dropped, swaying your hips gently from side to side in time with the deep bass. As you raised from the floor, you arched your back and tilted your hips to the side, pulling your hands down over your shoulders and sliding them down over the front of your body in a teasing motion, dancing fluidly by yourself. The movements themselves made you feel very sexy, and you were hoping desperately for visible feedback from Jumin.

You observed his adam's apple bob in a slow swallow, the color in his face visibly rising despite the club's lighting as he sat back against the couch, completely entranced by your movements. His eyes darted towards the stairs for a moment, around the area, but they snapped back to you as soon as nobody was seen in the vicinity. He's… enjoying this little show, you thought in amazement. Your heartbeat went wild at his reaction, goosebumps inching along your spine and you turned to face away from him, taking deep, sighing breaths while you continued dancing. You could feel his eyes on you and it lit something inside of you, a sensation much more sharp and urgent than the gentle warmth of being with Jaehee. You moved your body in slow gyrations, kindling that deeply burning fire within you, imagining that mysterious, rigid man unraveling before your intentions. You needed to see his expression again, spinning slowly to face him with slightly parted lips and hooded eyes.

His expression was tense, dark eyes filled suddenly with desire, and that notion was all that you needed to encourage you to slink closer to him now. You tousled your long hair to one side, shimmying your shoulders low and teasing the front of your dress down to expose some cleavage as you approached, a wry smile playing on your lips. His eyebrows peaked a little in the middle as he stared shamelessly at you, following your body as you led him along it with your movements, a palpable sexual tension building quickly between you both. Turning away from him again with a playful look, you felt your cheeks flush with lust as you swayed your hips in a low dip like you had in the beginning of your teasing ministrations.

This time, however, you felt a jolt of electricity as a pair of hands began gently sliding along your body as you swayed towards the floor, starting at the widest part of your hips and tracing up along your sides as you dipped deeper down. The unexpected touch caused you to close your eyes and exhale a barely audible moan, such a simple feeling causing an amplified reaction within you. It was an explorative touch, one that was barely more than fingertips. The hands slid down again as you moved back into a standing position and rested momentarily on your hips, but the deliriously tense feelings that were coursing through you made you crave a closer, firmer touch.

You arched back to softly set yourself right into Jumin's lap and immediately noticed a hard ridge reaching up towards his stomach, causing a rush of heat and moisture to flood inside your panties. Oh god, yes, this is exactly what I wanted, you thought as you trapped the ridge between your cheeks and pressed eagerly into his body. You heard Jumin groan from behind you and felt his hands tighten firmly around your hips, following your movements with his hands and feeling him press his lap up against you in turn to the beat of the music.

The fire in your chest seared and plunged into your groin. Every nerve ending was standing at attention as you pressed into Jumin's lap, bringing your hands down to your knees to adjust your posture. You slipped his legs in between yours and straddled him backwards, your dress slipping up past your thighs to expose the dark trim of your leggings as you rolled your hips over him lustfully. He must have been watching your body as this happened because he took the opportunity to slide his hands along the silky, sheer fabric of the leggings, up and over the rough material of their upper band, and into the plush velveteen of your smooth thighs.

You could barely conceive what was happening at this point. Jumin was doing this to you, with you? He was totally into this as well? Were you in some alternate universe where every member of the RFA could each drive you nuts like this? So far it had only been Jaehee before Jumin, but now you were endlessly curious about the rest of the guys who still hadn't returned with Zen. But you weren't able to follow through with your train of thought because Jumin had shifted beneath you in a way that shoved the bulge in his pants right against your core.

"Ahh, god –" you cried out in surprise, biting your lip and leaning back against Jumin's chest in ecstasy. He was panting in your ear as the back of your head slipped onto his shoulder.

"I don't know what's happening to me," he whispered low into your ear, "I think there might have been something in the drinks, it's making me irrational."

Despite his conviction, he was lifting your hands up and locking them behind his head, running his fingertips down the inside of your arms and over the sides of your breasts while causing cool waves of shivers to rush through you. The contrast of these shivers with the heat of your body was intoxicating. You took the opportunity to slip your fingers into his hair and tug gently for support, a rewarding groan issuing into your ear in response. You felt the bulge tighten and jump from under you at your grip, your lips parting as breathy gasps escaped.

As his hands continued to travel down, they glided full-palm over your stomach and slipped between your legs, careful to inch and tap slowly around the hot mound of your panties and then smooth over your inner thighs, causing your body to quiver in anticipation. He was avoiding all your most sensitive areas and it was driving you crazy, your desire to be touched peaking dramatically.

"Jumin, touch me, please," you begged, pulling his head towards your neck and rubbing your aching center along his arousal. You felt him laugh softly against the bare skin of your nape and he nipped lightly at the flesh there, but he did not kiss you nor comply with your request.

"Mmm, not only would Zen be even more furious at what I'm doing if I did that, I wouldn't be able to enjoy watching you writhe over me," he purred, nuzzling your head and coaxing you to turn to face him with his hands on your upper body. "I want to see your expression right now before I force myself to behave."

He helped guide you around to face him, your thighs settling along either side of his body while his hands ran lovingly through your hair to make you look a bit more presentable. As you looked down at him with your face filled with desire and longing, a timid expression playing on your features, his eyebrows met in silent agony as he closed his eyes and attempted to restrain himself.

"You look… incredible right now," he said under his breath, like he was uttering a forbidden curse, "but it would not suit a man of my stature to keep playing with someone else's things without permission. I've already done too much. Please, let me help you stand, I… would like to excuse myself for a moment to try and calm down."

The disappointment in your body was palpable as you folded in his hands, allowing him to help you up and off him. You sank back down onto the couch and watched as he stood, the bulge in his pants noticeable and erotic. He turned away from you for a moment to adjust himself and let you know that he would be back in a few minutes with water for you both after a quick trip to the bathroom.

As you watched Jumin leave, you sighed deeply, feeling very conflicted and heady inside. Your body was burning up, you could feel a distinct moisture between your legs, and you desperately desired someone to be with you. Why had Zen not returned yet? He said he had wanted to spend time with you, to dance with you. You were irritated and impatient, scratching a spot in the seam of the cushions. The drinks had helped you open up so much tonight and you were positively aching for him to be here, wanting to show him the side of you that was not so hinderingly shy, but you were growing tired of waiting. Jaehee was indisposed, Jumin was off cooling down somewhere, and… wait. Your eyes focused hazily for a moment in realization as you remembered the two other members of the group who had not been around to enjoy the club with you yet. Seven and Yoosung had been down in the basement floor this whole time, and you had a faint curiosity about that room. It also became very tempting for you to seek each of them out while in this place, the secret desire to know how they would react to you almost impossible to resist after your experiences with Jaehee and Jumin thus far.

With that in mind, your resolve was set and you stood up from the couch, smoothing your dress down appropriately and heading towards the stairs.

Meanwhile…

A constrained hiss escaped the farthest of the stalls in the men's VIP bathroom, which was empty, and there was a thud as something bumped into the wall. Jumin had a fist and forearm against the inside of one of the stall's walls, which he was using as leverage to support the lewd actions of his other fist as it slid quickly over the taut extension of his lap. He held his eyes shut tightly as he recalled the events that had just unfolded, trying to recall the velvet of your skin and the sweet sounds of your voice, his undone trousers held up around his thighs as they fought to move farther apart in vain due to the rough attention he was paying to his body.

The bass of the music was pumping into the bathroom and it fueled his fantasies as he pictured you over his lap again, but he was sliding your dress up to show a peek of your panties and the arc of your ass. He thought about how luscious it would feel to grope and spank it, pull aside those panties and, with a quick unzip and maneuver, slip the bare heat of his member secretly between the cleft of your ass as you continued to gyrate on top of him. He could only guess how much of your sweet nectar had been drawn out of you at that point, so he imagined you absolutely dripping with want and smoothly slipping himself inside your silky folds with a stifled moan from above him. His hands' motions concentrated over the head of his cock, taking the precum that had beaded over the tip of himself and using it to stroke indulgently along his length as he imagined you slipping tightly down over him. A bead of sweat formed at his temple and he leaned his head impatiently into his fist to wipe it away, his release approaching more quickly than ever before as he braced himself and attempted to at least aim for the toilet.

He peered down quickly to judge the distance and noticed the creamy white oval of the toilet lid poised against its ceramic back. It made him imagine how erotic it would be to pull out of you at just the right moment, bend you forward to splay your ass in front of him, and paint it with his built-up tension. Biting hard onto one of his knuckles in attempt to quiet himself, he watched out of the corner of his eye as he groaned deeply and panted, shooting ribbons of cum along the surface of the lid in a vain attempt to recreate his fantasy. "Nnngh, ugh… hnnn…"

To his dismay, however, the erection that he had hoped would wither after he released was not looking like it wanted to dissipate as commanded. His eyebrows furrowed in confused frustration as he exhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath.

"Why am I so high strung like this…? I need to talk to that bartender," he resolved, cleaning up quickly and concealing himself as best as he could by shifting his length upwards along the buckle of his pants.


End file.
